


The blade runs deep

by atrimea



Category: Daft Punk Medley - Pentatonix (Music Video), Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dystopia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tried to save his broken world, and there was only one way to do it.</p><p>Mitch.<br/>(this does not mean he did mitch...okay maybe a few times) </p><p>~sci fi ~Time machines ~death ~angst ~what a cool squiggly line that is wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell me how it started

His eyes saw only the blurred colours of the world around him, returning to sharp painful focus for the smallest amount of time and then leaving him with a mess. he could not hear much of anything, except a huge wail in the distance. a crowd screaming. He saw bright pink shoes on the dark floor, and his vision tilted to show him the sky as his face met with the floor.

his eyes shut in one, two, three, blinks.

He didn't wake up at the hospital. He woke up in the mess, and the mess didn't go away like it does in good stories where the wounds are all stitched up and everyone smiles.

He woke up in a sticky mess. his hands were covered in his blood, half dried and horrible. his head swam, he wanted to curse- but he had no energy, only the horrible sensation of pain licking his skin, slowly, savouring each lick, burning through his skin-A scream pushed its way through his mouth.

He woke up with a jolt, and with Scott looking at him with big scared eyes.  
"so this was all a dream?" he mumbled  
a jolt hit the car they were in, and Mitch screamed again, his wound bright against the darkness of everything. the only clarity in his world of confusion. he knew nothing else, except that scott was with him, that he was being eaten alive by fire, and that nothing would ever be the same again.

 


	2. Tell me what went wrong

The air pushed itself out of his lungs, and pushed itself inside his lings-invading him. He opened his eyes and looked at his best friend, who was holding on to him in his lap.  
"Scoff?" "whaf happen?"

His tounge felt wrong. He felt wrong.

"Mitch,baby" Scott pulled Mitch tighter into his embrace, 

"I'm so sorry" Scott was crying, which annoyed Mitch- because he wanted answers, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on. 

His body ached, he was tired of pain, talking about pain and seeing Scott in pain.

Pain was a bitch, and not the good kind.

The next time he woke up, it had been days.  
he sat on the stiff chair of the hotel and looked at his wounds and bruises.

no hikeys.  
He would've liked some.

He looked at Scott make coffee for them both-that same weird emotion on his face, somewhere between relief and worry and sadness and pain and happiness and every other emotion that ever existed-which was just a way of saying Mitch had no effing clue why his best friend was being such a downer.

He felt bad for thinking that, but then looked at Scott-his hair messy and face weary, for answers.

But Scott only came to embrace Mitch and softly kiss him, almost breaking down to tears again.

"I saved you" 

and then,

"I love you"

"I love you to baby, but what the fuck is going on"

Scott pulled Mitch up to stand and pulled him into an embrace-It felt heavy some how, like meeting a friend after years

"I love you so so so fucking much" Scott would not stop acting weird and frankly, Mitch was starting to get scared now.

He finally made Scott tell him.


	3. Tell me where I left you

Scott sat down on the bed. He didn't want to tell Mitch the story, he wanted to tpuch Mitch-his collar bone and his cheeks and his stomach and his feet. He wanted to kiss him, so much- to make up for all the lost time.

He wanted Mitch to smile for him, to laugh until his eyes came to tears, to look at him in his playful teasing way again.

But he took a breath. And he looked at his dead boyfriend, the one person he didn't want to see dead, and told Mitch how Mitch had died because of a gun and a man at their concert. How Scott was trying to hard to cry at the funeral because it didn't feel real. how he came back and told no one he was home, because there was no one to listen-and finally, broke down in tears that never would end.  
He told Mitch about the nights, the empty mornings, the days, the calls and messeges and His fucking best friend who had died and left him in a world that was ruined because his best friend had died. 

And his boyfriend, looked at him with a broken face, mirroing his own.

"I'm dead?" "Scott?"   
Mitch's heart begged to ask if this was a prank, but the wounds were real, and so was the pain.

"No- I, I saved you- the day that you died, I wasn't with you then, and so y-you died. but I came back and saved you now. you would have been dead if I wasn't here"

Scott wasn't making any sense and he knew it.

"three months after the funeral, pentatonix broke up, because of me, because I couldn't sing without you there, I tried pills and drinks and doctors and nothing could make you come back and it was all my f-fault.  
if I'd been with you, you would have been alive-or atleast we both would have been dead together." 

Mitch was still, like he was dead. Scott wanted so badly for him to move-to blink, anything.

"s-so when I found this website for bringing time back I clicked on it, and they let me come back in time and save you"

"and you're alive now"

Mitch blinked slowly and pulled Scott into a hug, trying to wrap his head around everything.

He was alive, he felt like he was dreaming or drunk. he wanted to do both.  
anything to escape this.

He pushed himself into Scott. He couldn't even imagine how Scott had been without him.

Empty. He would be fucking empty without Scott. a useless fucking shell of a fucking person. Better to be dead.

He let his tears fall into Scott's skin, hopong stupidly that his tears could take back Scott's pain. He wanted a time machine to go back and save Scott from the devastation of his death. 

He wanted to eraze their memories, break all the bad ones out of their heads.

He didn't want to die.

For the first time in ten years, Mitch felt very real, very much breakable, and full of things waiting to be lost.


End file.
